J'te hais, Potter !
by Lila Flow
Summary: Drago est amoureux mais ne veut pas s'en rendre compte, Drago est dépendant mais ne veut pas se l'avouer. Drago a décidé qu'il haïssait Potter. Vraiment ? HPDM
1. Chapitre 1 ¤ Avec toute ma haine !

**J'te hais, Potter !**

**¤**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous, me voilà avec une nouvelle fic qui n'est pas nouvelle pour moi. Lol Je sais que mes updates sont de plus en plus espacées mais je n'ai vraiment plus beaucoup de temps, il s'agit en plus de l'année du bac et je me suis lancée dans plein de projet d'écriture. Bref, tout est difficile à mener de front. Mais je continue à écrire, pour ça, y'a pas de problèmes. Je reviendrais très prochainement avec un One shot **Une journée chez les Maraudeurs** (POV Remus). En ce qui concerne mes updates prochaines, j'en parle dans ma bio alors n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil si le cœur vous en dit ! ;)

En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, ça fait un moment que je planche dessus, avec il faut le dire un grand moment om je n'ai rien écrit. Je mets un peu au slash et je dois dire qu'écrire une véritable histoire HPDM me fait un peu peur. J'ai l'impression que l'ampleur de la tache n'est pas la même qu'avec un couple hétéro, allez savoir pourquoi. Enfin, bref, si vous aimez les esprits tourmentés, ceci est pour vous. Bisous à tous !

**Résumé :** « Je hais ton corps élancé et la couleur de tes cheveux ! Je te hais au point d'en crever ! Je hais ta façon de me faire pleurer et surtout, je me hais de t'aimer » Que se passerait-il si un jour, le Survivant apprenait ce que ressent le Prince des Glaces ? Comment faire quand la seule chose qui peut les lier n'est autre que la haine ? HPDM

**Rating :** M (pour dureté du langage, scènes de sexe explicites à venir)

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un slash, il s'agit donc d'une relation entre deux hommes, si cela vous rebute, ne vous gênez pas pour appuyer sur « Précédent », vous ne serez pas regrettés ! L'emploi d'un vocabulaire familier voire très grossier vous attendent, les personnages n'auront pas une vie prude et de tout repos. Bref, si votre morale n'accepte pas les petites déviances, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Pour ceux qui restent, bonne lecture !

**Pairing :** HPDM / PPDM

**Dislaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J.K Rowling à part l'intrigue. Le petit poème en début de chapitre n'est pas à moi, seules quelques corrections ont été effectuées pour la fic …

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Avec toute ma haine !**

**¤**

« Je hais ton corps élancé et la couleur de tes cheveux !

Je hais ta façon de rigoler et le charme de tes yeux !

Je hais ta façon de sourire et ton humour maladroit !

Je te hais au point d'en crever et de te tuer parfois !

Je hais regarder tes magnifiques prunelles vertes,

Je hais ne pouvoir rien faire que me plonger dans ton être,

Sentir ton âme et vouloir toucher ton cœur,

Je te hais au point que j'en meurs !

Je hais tout de toi, et je sais ce que tu me dirais …

« Je hais ta façon de me parler et le son de ta voix !

Je hais ta façon d'avoir raison, tes histoires inventées !

Je gais ta façon de rester indifférent et ta façon de te vanter »

Seulement, ça c'est moi, et tu sais que je me hais parfois !

Je hais aussi ta façon de me faire rire sans le vouloir,

Et je hais surtout ta façon de me faire pleurer !

Je hais quand mes yeux te cherchent à n'en plus pouvoir,

Et je hais ton regard vers moi qui est dégoûté !

Mais je hais surtout de ne pas pouvoir te haïr,

De ne jamais savoir où tu es et ce que tu fais,

De ne pas pouvoir te toucher, te faire jouir,

Ne pas pouvoir être pour toi l'amant parfait. »

Drago reposa sa plume, un instant ses yeux vogua sur la vue qu'il avait du parc de Poudlard à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son air froid, snob et méprisant n'était plus quand ses pensées se ramenaient à Harry. Et il faut dire que la plupart du temps, il ne pensait qu'à Harry. A son ange aux yeux verts, à son petit survivant, à son amour maudit ! Il secoua sa tête, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi devait-il supporter ça ? Aimer un homme n'était-il pas suffisant, il avait aussi fallu que son cœur choisisse Harry Potter, Môsieur Je-Sauve-l'Univers ?

Il renifla et grogna de mépris, il se méprisait lui-même maintenant ! Allons donc, c'était un Malefoy, un Sang Pur ! « Un peu plus de dignité est attendu de toi » murmura t-il en imitant à la perfection la voix de son minable de père ! C'est lui, l'ignominie de ce monde ! Les Sang impurs valent bien mieux que lui ! Bon, peut être pas mais presque …

Oh, oui, il l'avait admiré autre fois, mais l'admiration s'arrête bien vite quand ce soit disant père bat son fils chaque soir et lui inflige mille tourments chaque matin. Quand c'est à coup de Doloris et autres sortilèges de magie noire qu'on berce ce fils dès l'enfance. Le manoir Malefoy, depuis, il en avait une peur bleue …

« Les Malefoy n'ont pas peur … bla bla bla » se murmura t-il encore pour lui-même. Il imitait la voix de son paternel à la perfection.

C'est avec dédain qu'il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, comment en était-il venu à penser à son père ? Ah oui, il pensait à Harry au départ, de toute façon, il pense toujours à Potter !

« Traître, tu devrais me faire penser à des romans à l'eau de rose et non à un tortionnaire ! »

Pfff, Roman à l'eau de rose, mais à quoi pensait-il maintenant ? Il pinça ses lèvres, geste de dépit et de désespoir. Depuis quand en était-il arriver à ce point ? Aimer pour haïr ? Haïr pour aimer ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Parfois ce n'était qu'un simple désir, parfois c'était plus … Détester le sentir déchiré mais apprécier le voir souffrir ? Comment était-il arrivé à tant de contradictions ?

Il pensa à Harry, qui venait juste de perdre son parrain, Monsieur Sirius Black en personne et il se radoucit un instant, le plaignant mais juste un instant …

« Oh ! Et puis à quoi bon, ça lui apprendra un peu la vie ! Mister Harry-Je-Suis-Parfait-Et-Je-l'Assume-Bien avait autant le droit que lui de souffrir ! »

Sa vie n'avait jamais été rose et il frémit à l'idée que son père apprenne les sentiments de Drago envers Harry … Il se dit pour se rassurer que jamais il ne pourrait savoir ... Mais c'était chose facile pour un Mangemort d'apprendre la vérité, et son père avait autant le bras long que les dents longues … Il s'était parfois demandé s'il n'avait rien de vampire pour frôler autant le sadisme et la cruauté, mais non, son père était né comme ça, c'était un héritage de famille … Il s'en serait bien passé, bref, Lucius avait de très habiles moyens pour découvrir la vérité …

Torture … Impero … Véritassérum … Chantage … et encore mieux, Drago imaginait la scène la plus horrible qui puisse exister …

Lui, Drago Malefoy déclarant sa flamme au fougueux et impétueux Harry Potter !

Lui, si fier, si sincère … Et le Gamin-Qui-A-Survécut éclaterait de rire devant lui, ne pouvant faire autrement … Et ainsi, Drago Malefoy apparaîtrait sur les tabloïds comme étant Le-Serpentard-Qui-A-Aimé-Le-Survivant (et en passant Qui-C'est-Fait-Ridiculisé).

Mais Drago continuait de s'imaginer la scène … Lui, une rose à la main, Il aurait tout fait pour recevoir un baiser et …

Drago secoua la tête encore une fois, stoppant son imagination ici, mais comment pouvait-il avoir des pensées aussi stupides ? Il n'avait pourtant pas la compagnie Weasel souvent pour tomber aussi bas !

Il secoua la tête, se promettant que c'était la dernière fois, tout en songeant qu'il avait la réponse à son problème … A cause de qui pensait-il a des choses si futiles, si stupides ? A cause de …

Potter !

Comment diable ce morveux pouvait-il réussir à lui faire perdre tout sang-froid ? Devant lui il n'était qu'un manteau de feu, il était nu devant lui, drapant sa nudité dans tout son désir … et dans tout son amour au plus grand déplaisir de Drago.

Jamais le « Gryffondor et fier de l'être » ne ressentirait quelque chose pour lui à part de la haine … Même si la haine est semblable à l'amour pour Drago, il ne s'en satisferait jamais !

Nom d'une chouette ! Il aimait Potter, d'un amour véritable et pas d'un simple béguin ! Il cracherait volontiers son mépris sur toutes les filles qui se pâment devant Potter ! Elles ne savaient donc pas qu'il était à lui ! Potter appartenait à Drago, même s'il ne le savait pas et quand bien même il l'ignorait, les autres pimbêches devraient le savoir ! On n'abuse pas un Malefoy facilement et il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça ! C'était son Harry, l'unique, et il mourrait pour lui !

Alors tout pris une dimension différente, Drago venait de penser qu'il pouvait mourir pour Potter.

Accablé, Drago se prit la tête entre les mains, il était vraiment irrécupérable !

Une fraction de seconde, un doute s'éleva mais pas une seconde de plus … Ca y'est, sa décision était prise !

Il se leva, que diable ! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça, il était Drago Malefoy, le Prince de Serpentard, celui dont tout le monde avait peur, celui que tout le monde désirait. Il aurait Potter un jour, dans la haine, ou dans l'amour ! Peu lui importait, il était jeune, il était beau, il était riche et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre ! Que diantre, un jour, il ferait tomber son joli minois de jeune effarouchée à Potter, un jour il l'aurait pour lui ! Un jour, il le prendrait et Potter serait à lui, son corps, son âme et peut être son cœur ! Pour l'instant, il voulait seulement s'amuser, le martyriser un peu, l'énerver beaucoup, le torturer à passionnément et le haïr à la folie !

L'aimer ? Pas du tout bien sur ! Foi de Malefoy !

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent, son sourire malfaisant, cruel était à nouveau sur son visage, tandis qu'il reprenait son allure froide, fière et arrogante … Il plaça la lettre qu'il avait pensé à envoyer à Potter dans un tiroir …

« A quoi ais-je pensé ? Suis-je donc devenu aussi timbré que le vieux fou qui dirige cette école ? »

Il ferma violemment le tiroir, ses yeux scintillèrent de leur couleur grise. Il tourna violemment la clé et la mis dans sa poche … Il sortit de sa chambre, claqua la porte en pensant au Survivant.

« Avec toute ma haine … »

¤

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, un peu court je l'avoue ...

J'espère que ça vous a plus,

Laissez moi une review, ça me fera vraiment plaisir, que ce soit pour dire du bien ou pas ... ;)

Bisous,et à bientôt !

**Lila Flow**


	2. Chapitre 2 ¤ Quand la folie l'emporte

**J'te hais, Potter !**

**¤**

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est Noël, alors d'abord un Joyeux Noël à tout le monde, et le deuxième chapitre de la fic en cadeau ! ;) Un chapitre un peu plus long, avec la première confrontation entre Harry et Drago. Vous apprendrez à mieux connaître Drago. Il est un Malefoy et le restera pour toujours, c'est à dire qu'il est froid, méprisant et je pense sincèrement méchant. Vous le verrez un peu sous toutes les coutures ...

Enfin, merci pour toutes les _reviews _que j'ai reçu. Elles m'ont fait extrèmement plaisir. Je n'en espérais pas tant ... Comme FF-net à interdit qu'on publie les RAR dans les chapitres, je ne le fais pas. Pour ceux qui sont inscrits, j'envoie une réponse grâce à "send message". Pour ceux qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes mais avec leur mail, je leur en envoie un. Et pour ceux qui n'ont rien laissé ;je pense à **Rosenoire** (merci pour ta review), **Morgane** (banale ? Ca pourrait sembler comme ça au premier abord mais je pense que tu vas être surprise. Bisous), **AliRiA°** (bonne lecture!), et **lunny** (voilà la suite!) ; j'y réponds très rapidement en début de chapitre.

**Quelques mots :** Dans les reviews, on a posé certaines questions. Comme vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre (et comme c'est annoncé dans le Pairing), il existe bien une relation entre Pansy et Drago. Ce n'est pas de l'amitié, vraiment pas. De plus, cette fic ne sera ni très gaie, ni très optimiste, c'est bien le contraire. Je compte exploiter le côté noir de Drago, vous voilà prévenu.

**Résumé :** « Je hais ton corps élancé et la couleur de tes cheveux ! Je te hais au point d'en crever ! Je hais ta façon de me faire pleurer et surtout, je me hais de t'aimer » Que se passerait-il si un jour, le Survivant apprenait ce que ressent le Prince des Glaces ? Comment faire quand la seule chose qui peut les lier n'est autre que la haine ? HPDM

**Rating :** M (pour dureté du langage, scènes de sexe explicites à venir)

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un slash, il s'agit donc d'une relation entre deux hommes, si cela vous rebute, ne vous gênez pas pour appuyer sur « Précédent », vous ne serez pas regrettés ! L'emploi d'un vocabulaire familier voire très grossier vous attendent, les personnages n'auront pas une vie prude et de tout repos. Bref, si votre morale n'accepte pas les petites déviances, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Pour ceux qui restent, bonne lecture !

**Pairing :** HPDM / PPDM

**Dislaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J.K Rowling à part l'intrigue.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quand la folie l'emporte, il ne reste que la rage**

**¤**

Drago regarda son horaire … Premier cours de la journée, comme d'habitude, il grimaça … Potions avec ces foutus Gryffondor ! Il devrait se confronter avec la bande à Potty ! Pas qu'il n'aime pas Rogue, au contraire, il l'appréciait … C'est peut être la personne la plus aimable qu'il connaisse, c'est pour dire que sa vie a été minable jusque là ! Il traversa quelques couloirs et se retrouva rapidement dans la Grande Salle. Il grimaça à la vue de St Potter.

Celui-ci était en train de rigoler, Ron dont le visage était rouge brique avait une tranche de pain en travers du visage et le reste de la table se tordait de rire … Seule Hermione semblait sceptique quand à la situation. Drago l'observa … N'y avait-elle qu'elle de censé parmi ces abrutis ? Attends, il venait de penser que Hermione était censée ? Arghhh, Potter lui fait surchauffer ses neurones, c'est pas possible !

« Note à soi même : Ne jamais, ne plus JAMAIS faire de compliment à la Sang de Bourbe »

Il secoua la tête, geste qu'il faisait continuellement quand il pensait à Potter et co et se dirigea de son pas nonchalant vers sa table non sans avoir préalablement jeté un regard méprisant aux Gryffondors.

Il s'assit entre Zabini et Goyle, avec Crabbe devant lui, c'était presque devenu un rituel. Il en était a prié le bon Dieu et à le remercier quand il se mit à le maudire, ce satané Dieu l'avait encore oublié …

« Dragooooooo ! Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? »

Parkinson venait de se jeter sur lui, elle lui aurait arraché ses vêtements que ça n'aurait pas surpris Drago.

_Par Merlin ! Qu'ais-je fais au ciel pour recevoir cette torture !_

- Pansy, je t'ai vu hier toute la journée, siffla Drago

- Mais tu m'as manqué horriblement … Et moi, je t'ai manqué ? Hein, dis moi que je t'ai manqué …

- Parkinson ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'imagines en train de sortir avec Granger ? »_ Non, non, non, je ne veux pas avoir cette vision d'horreur dans la tête ! Stupide ! Stupide Drago !_

Le visage de Pansy se décomposa soudainement …Elle se mit à marmonner pour elle-même, puis réagit enfin.

« Bien sur que non ... Ce serait … euh, ce serait … un … un truc horrible !

- Oui, comme tu le dis, ce serait une ignominie de la nature.

- Exactement, répondit Pansy tout sourire.

- Ahem … Maintenant, tu t'imagines, toi à la place de Granger ? _Seconde vision d'horreur … Gaaah, celle là est encore pire ! Je préfère m'accoupler avec un couple d'hippopotame que de passer plus de temps avec cette grognasse !_

- Oh oui !_ Bon dieu ! Moi, je veux pas l'imaginer !_

- Bah c'est la même chose, une horreur de la nature, une honte à mon sang ! Voyons Parkinson, tu penses sincèrement que quelque chose pourrait se passer entre nous ?

- Mais euh, toutes ces nuits que …_ Bordel, mais elle comprend rien cette conne ?_

- Ok, ok, j'avoue, je m'emmerdais fermement, j'avais rien à foutre et t'étais toujours dans mes pompes, alors autant que tu m'astiques autre chose que mes chaussures … »

Parkinson trembla légèrement …

« Allez, fait pas cette tête de mijaurée, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ! Je t'ai baisé, t'as aimé et maintenant tu te casses ! »

Malefoy commença à manger son petit déjeuner tandis que Pansy se renfrognait et picorait dans son assiette … Le petit discours de Drago ne l'a découragea pas le moins du monde pourtant.

_Mais qui a si peu d'honneur ? Pitié, Dieu, Bouddha, Allah, n'importe qui mais si tu existes, fais comprendre à cette cloche qu'elle n'aura jamais un Malefoy !_

Pansy repassa à l'attaque, une fois de plus …

« Dis Dragon, si ce soir, je venais dans ta chambre, pour une petite gâterie est ce que … »

_Mais par quelle chouette faut-il que je lui explique ?_

« Parkinson, comprend tu seulement que je t'utilise ? Que je m'en balance fortement que tu crèves en bas de la rue ? Que je me contrefous que tu perdes tes airs de pétasse ? Que j'en ai rien à foutre que tu couches avec la belette ? Tout ce que tu peux faire m'est égal ! Tu n'es rien pauvre conne, rien à part une paire de sein et deux jambes par-dessus lesquelles sont passées presque tous les mecs de Serpentards ! »_ Dieu soit loué que les autres maisons ne la supporte pas …_

Cette fois, le discours de Drago a du faire mouche car Pansy partit de la Grande Salle, emportant quelques larmes au passage …

Zabini avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil significatif à Drago qui comprit vite là où son ami voulait en venir.

« Ouais ouais, tu peux aller à la réconforter si tu veux Zabini.

- Elle est bonne au moins ?

- Si tu veux juste la baiser, ouais et encore, demande lui de ne pas parler et essaie de lui fermer sa gueule ! Elle est bruyante et ses gémissements sont insupportables …

- Je vois … Parkinson, tu pensais avoir trouvé un démon, mais tu vas trouver le diable maintenant ! répliqua Blaise pour lui.

- Oh, tu te transformes en suppôt de Satan ?

- J'essaie, et je dois dire que j'y arrive à la perfection !

- Lui fait pas trop mal quand même … Elle reviendra pleurnicher devant moi sinon et je crois pas que je supporterais.

- T'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais.

- J'espère bien, et dis, tu crois que lancer un Avada Kedavra sur une créature comme elle relève d'Azkaban, en y réfléchissant bien, l'éradiquer de Poudlard rendrait service à tout le monde … Je suis sur qu'on me récompenserait de l'Odre de Merlin pour « service rendu à toute la population. »

- Ca c'est sur, moi, je te donne carte blanche, mais attends que je sois passé sur elle d'abord. »

Zabini se leva et partit rapidement, un sourire éclatant et mauvais au visage …

Drago continua de manger, réfléchissant au destin peu reluisant qui s'offrait à Pansy …

_Elle finira bien en bas d'une rue, soit à faire le tapin pour deux mornilles, soit à agoniser et perdre tout son sang avec pour seul ami la poubelle d'à côté … Bizarrement, ce tableau m'enchanterait !_

Un rictus se forma rapidement sur ses lèvres quand il se dit qu'il n'en avait sincèrement rien à foutre de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il se leva pour aller à son premier cours, machinalement il regarda son horaire alors qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il attendait … Double cours de potions avec ses amis Gryffondor … Il sentait ses forces et ses résolutions s'effondrer. Que ferait-il quand il noiera ses yeux dans ceux de Harry ? Que fera t'il quand il verra de près ce corps qui le fait tant rêver ? Que fera t'il quand il entendra cette maudite voix qui le fait bander ? Que fera t'il quand il aura son amour devant lui ? Drago souffla et se reconcentra …

« Tout simple Drago … Tu n'as qu'une chose à dire … Avec toute ma haine Potter ! »

Il se dirigea lentement vers les cachots lorsqu'il fit tomber, par « inadvertance » comme il a bien voulu le préciser la belette. Harry, ô chevalier au grand cœur, vint à la rescousse de Weasel.

« Barre toi de là Malefoy, tu vois pas que les déchets insignifiants comme toi sont comme transparents pour nous !

- Oh, tout s'éclaire alors, c'est pour ça que t'as l'air si seul avec les deux débiles profonds qui te servent d'amis ?

- Tu parles de débilité profonde Malefoy, tu sembles bien t'y connaître, tu y berces depuis ton enfance non ? Avec un père comme le tien …

- Ne parle pas de mon père ! »

La Potter en avait trop dit … Dire que Drago aimait son père était une aberration mais il ne comptait pas le laisser insulter sa famille … Un Malfoy reste et restera toujours un Malfoy …

Harry sortit alors sa baguette, alors qu'Hermione était toujours en train d'essayer de relever Ron.

« Que crois tu pouvoir faire Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu es Monsieur Je-Plais-A-Tout-Le-Monde et le Grand survivant sauveur de ce monde que tu me fais peur ! »

Harry relâcha sa baguette et l'abaissa devant les yeux plus que surprit de Drago.

« Tu es jaloux, c'est ça Malefoy ? Ta vie misérable, ton enfance minable, ta future vie de Mangemort, il n'y a que ça qui te hante hein ? Pas d'amis, pas de famille, pas d'amour. Tu me fais pitié Malefoy ! Allez venez, on y va … »

Et le Trio repartit sous le regard toujours étonné de Drago. Il se mit à marmonner …

« Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement Potter, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux sur moi, tu peux essayer de me blesser, d'avoir pitié de moi, mais il n'y a qu'une seule chose de vrai ! Merci à toute ta haine. »

Le cours de Potions se déroula normalement, 45 points furent retirés à Gryffondor, 20 ajoutés à Serpentard, Neville fit tomber un chaudron, Potter se fit humilier par Rogue, la Sang de Bourbe levait la main à chaque minute du cours. Tout se déroula normalement, Drago pensait à Potter. Son esprit se plaisait à penser les pires choses de Potter, il se plaisait à le haïr, à le descendre, à l'enfoncer plus bas que terre. Mais pourtant, son corps ne désirait que lui. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé, le corps en sueur, son sexe tendu, imaginant son corps et celui d'Harry dans les positions les plus inimaginables ? Il ne les comptait plus, trop souvent la nuit Potter venait le hanter, ses rêves si anormalement doux, empreints de sensualité n'étaient en réalité que du poison, du venin. Son cœur, aussi dur soit-il se laissait envahir parfois d'un élan d'amour et il ne rêvait que de pouvoir l'embrasser, lui caresser le visage, mordiller son cou. Mais il n'en voulait pas de ce poison, où était l'amour dans ce foutu bas monde ? Où était l'espoir dans l'enfer de sa vie ? Il n'y avait rien, pas d'amour, pas d'amis, pas de famille. Potter avait raison il n'avait rien dans sa foutue vie ! Il lui sembla que son cœur se brisa … Sentiment étrange pour un cœur de glace. Bordel, comment pouvait-il être si contradictoire, si cruel et si amoureux en même temps ? Comment pouvait-il être lui ?

« Et puis merde ! J'ai toujours su que je n'avais rien dans ce monde de merde ! J'ai toujours su que rien n'arrivait par hasard, pourquoi la descendance de l'Illustre mangemort Malefoy aurait une jolie vie, des marmots. Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais un cœur, des sentiments ? Depuis le début, ma vie n'a été qu'une misérable baguette dont mon père se servait. Je n'ai été que manipulé, humilié, blessé. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un nom, abandonné à l'oubli, abandonné à l'obscurité et au passé. Qui se souviendra de moi ? Je ne suis pas courageux, je ne suis pas noble ni aimable. Je ne fais que ce que « papa » dit, je suis seulement le fils de Lucius Malefoy, je n'ai rien à part un cœur qui fait des misères, je n'ai rien à part une foi qui m'encercle, je n'ai rien à part un espoir inespérable, je n'ai rien à part ce foutu amour à la con qui embrase mes sens, je ne suis rien dans cette connerie de monde. Je ne suis qu'une ombre et je ne serais jamais autre que poussière. »

Drago frappa du point sa table, les élèves semblaient le regarder, certains de dégoût, d'autre d'incompréhension, de mépris, d'étonnement, de désir.

Son visage, anormalement impassible, était passé par une palette de sentiment, rage, colère, frustration, tristesse, dépit …

Le cœur battant, il leva les yeux vers Harry, pour recevoir un regard noir, chargé de peine, de colère. Sans le vouloir vraiment, un sourire se forma rapidement sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Et c'est d'un ton amer, froid mais tremblant de vérité que Drago murmura …

« Oh si j'ai quelque chose Potter, j'ai quelque chose dans ma vie ! J'ai toute ta haine et je compte bien en profiter ! »

'**oOo'**

Mais pourtant les heures ont passé et rien n'y a fait.

Deux jours plus tard, Drago n'en était pas plus loin. Il n'avait pas revu Potter, à son grand malheur il n'avait pas pu l'insulter mais surtout il n'avait pas pu voir ses deux yeux émeraude briller.

Il en était à se demander si le Gryffondor l'évitait, mais qu'en avait-il à faire après tout ?

C'est vrai, qu'en avait-il à faire que Potter l'ignore ? Rien du tout, ça lui était égal, point final.

Alors pourquoi ses yeux cherchaient-ils les yeux de Harry, alors pourquoi il suivait du regard la silhouette du jeune homme, alors pourquoi guettait t'il les entraînements de Quidditch du Survivant ? Sans doute pour pouvoir admirer le torse bien dessiné de Harry, luisant alors qu'il est tout seul dans les vestiaires, pouvoir observer ses traits fins s'illuminer quand il s'envole, pour pouvoir imaginer tout de lui et s'endormir dans ses fantasmes ... Mais ce n'était que du désir ! Hein ? C'était seulement du désir et rien d'autre. Il désirait ce morveux de Potter, un point c'est tout. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à s'en convaincre ? Pourquoi avait-il tant de peine à essayer de le faire ?

Il se demanda, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de coeur, jamais d'émotion, jamais éprouvé d'amour, pourquoi tout cela tombait sur lui ? Le destin semblait s'acharner sur lui !

Tout en réfléchissant à ça, il percuta quelqu'un dans un couloir.

- Tu pourrais pas faire attention connard ?

- C'est pas de ma faute si t'as rien à la place des yeux !

Malefoy déglutit lentement. Pourquoi, sur tous les élèves de Poudlard, fallait-il qu'il tombe sur lui ?

Gardant son masque froid et neutre, il se leva, époussetant sa robe.

« D'entre nous, c'est sûrement moi qui y voit le mieux. Toi, tu ferais mieux d'enlever tes lunettes, tes yeux sont beaux, pourquoi les cacher derrière ses verres hideux ? »

Par Salazar ? Il avait pensé ça tout haut ? Il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment irrécupérable. Il se retint de secouer la tête de dépit alors que Harry semblait s'étouffer sur place et agrandir les yeux de surprise ...

_Ils n'en sont que plus beaux ..._

"Je te demande pardon Malefoy ?"

_Moi, je te pardonnerais tout Potter ..._

« Malefoy, je te parle ! »

_Ne peux tu pas faire autre chose à la place ?_

« T'as dit quoi bordel ? »

_Ne sois pas injurieux Potter, ça m'excite …_

Harry passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux, geste de rage mais oh combien sexy …

_Pose tes lèvres sur les miennes Harry, embrasse moi ..._

Harry commençait à s'inquiéter, Malefoy semblait en transe, il ne réagissait à rien et décida de secouer Malefoy comme un prunier.

- Putain mais lâche moi Potter !

- Tu réagissais à rien, fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose !

- Et que ce que ça peut te faire, tu t'en fais pour un fils de Mangemort maintenant ?

_Pourquoi je dis ça moi ? Non, non, ne te mets pas en colère petit Gryffondor, laisse moi te toucher ..._

« Bien sur que non ! Cracha Harry »

_Te goûter ..._

« Alors lâche moi Harry ! »

La voix de Drago s'était presque suppliante, il ne voulait pas que Harry le lâche ... Pourquoi ces putains de sentiments lui étreignaient si douloureusement le coeur ?

« T'es qu'un connard Malefoy ! »

Merlin, que cette phrase lui avait fait du mal ! Ces yeux s'étaient rétrécis, non par colère mais espérant ne laisser s'échapper aucune larme.

_Laisse moi t'aimer ..._

Drago repousse vivement Harry qui tomba au sol. Il le releva par le collet et balança son point avec une violence folle sur le nez du Gryffondor. Celui-ci s'agenouilla sur le sol, tentant de rattraper le sang qui commencer à couler ...

_Laisse moi te haïr parce que je n'y arrive plus ..._

Harry releva vivement le visage, ses yeux émeraude brillants de mille feux comme s'il essayait de lui parler à travers son regard ...

_Donne moi une partie de ton cœur._

Il se releva péniblement tandis que seul les yeux de Drago parler. Son visage, égal à lui même était froid, glacial, arrogant et méprisant.

_Donne moi une partie de ton cœur pour voir si j'arrive à le briser._

Un dernier regard du Gryffondor, une ombre qui passe et …

_Donne moi tes lèvres._

_Donne moi tes mains._

_Donnes moi ton corps._

_Donne moi quelque chose de toi Harry._

_Donne moi quelque chose d'autre que ta haine …_

Pourquoi est ce que le coeur faisait-il tant de misère ? Et Drago regarda Harry s'enfuir en courant, ne regardant pas une seule fois le Serpentard, épuisé, déchiré qui semblait errer dans cette partie sombre du couloir.

Et le Survivant tourna, et Drago n'avait plus rien à regarder. Et Drago n'avait personne d'autre à aimer ... C'est juste pour ça ! C'est juste à cause de ça ! C'est lui, c'est de sa faute !

« J'te hais, Potter ! »

_Et j'essaye de m'en convaincre._

* * *

Ce deuxième chapitre est terminé. Le prochain n'arrivera pas aussi vite que celui là ...

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, courte ou longue, en me disant ce que vous avez aimé ou ce que vous avez détesté. :)

A bientôt !

**Lila Flow**


	3. Chapitre 3 ¤ Décadence

**J'te hais, Potter !**

**¤**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le troisième chapitre de J'te hais, Potter. Drago va encore en voir de toutes les couleurs, rien n'est simple pour lui, il lui reste encore bien des épreuves à traverser pour pouvoir accepter le bonheur qui pourtant s'offre à lui.

En ce qui concerne mes updates, et bien, il n'y a pas grand chose de prévu pour le moment. L'histoire que j'avais prévu **Une journée chez les Maraudeurs** est publiée. Je planche sérieusement sur un Blaise/Ginny depuis quelques jours, qui avance doucement. Bref, pour les updates, c'est très calme pour le moment. Désolé pour ceux qui attendent une autre de mes histoires ...

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

**Résumé :** « Je hais ton corps élancé et la couleur de tes cheveux ! Je te hais au point d'en crever ! Je hais ta façon de me faire pleurer et surtout, je me hais de t'aimer » Que se passerait-il si un jour, le Survivant apprenait ce que ressent le Prince des Glaces ? Comment faire quand la seule chose qui peut les lier n'est autre que la haine ? HPDM

**Rating :** M (pour dureté du langage, scènes de sexe explicites à venir)

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un slash, il s'agit donc d'une relation entre deux hommes, si cela vous rebute, ne vous gênez pas pour appuyer sur « Précédent », vous ne serez pas regrettés ! L'emploi d'un vocabulaire familier voire très grossier vous attendent, les personnages n'auront pas une vie prude et de tout repos. Bref, si votre morale n'accepte pas les petites déviances, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Pour ceux qui restent, bonne lecture !

**Pairing :** HPDM / PPDM

**Dislaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J.K Rowling à part l'intrigue.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Décadence**

**¤**

Jamais de sa vie, Drago n'avait été si malheureux … Et pourtant, on ne peut par dire que dans sa vie, il ait un jour filer le parfait bonheur … Il se demandait par quel « heureux » hasard, c'était lui qui était tombé dans cette maison de fou … Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait dans une autre vie pour mériter pareil destin ? Il se détestait pour cela, penser être le fils de cet homme le répugnait … Mais là n'était pas la question, et comme souvent ces derniers temps, la cause du malheur de Drago n'était pas Lucius Malefoy …

C'était un Sang mêlé, un stupide Gryffondor, un détestable gamin qui faisait battre son cœur et s'amuser à l'arracher … Il avait beau le haïr de toute sa force, ce qu'il arrivait parfaitement à faire, il ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer. Jamais le Serpentard n'aurait pensé que haine et amour était si magnifiquement lié … Magnifiquement car si l'amour était l'âme sœur de la haine, alors il maîtriserait à la perfection ce qu'il se passerait … Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à quelque temps …

La fin du cours arriva, Rogue donna trois parchemins à remplir pour la fois suivante … Drago avait oublié de quelle potion il s'agissait … Magnifique rentrée, il n'aurait pu espérer mieux … En quelques heures, il avait récolté nombre de regard noir venant de Saint Potter, pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voudrait recevoir !

Ahhh ! Il était si contradictoire, comment pouvait-il désirer le tuer, lui tordre le cou, entendre la faible voix de Harry lui supplier de lui laisser la vie, et ne vouloir que son corps pour le couvrir de baiser, vouloir le pénétrer avec force et sentir Harry trembler, et il voulait par-dessus tout, jouir dans l'océan vert de ses yeux. Mais il n'aurait jamais ça, qui pourrait aimer un Malefoy ?

Il avait déjà la haine de Harry, c'était déjà beaucoup. Seulement il ne savait pas où il allait, changeant d'avis chaque seconde, vouloir le détester et vouloir l'aimer après … Il n'était plus rien qu'un cœur vide réclamant amour, tendresse et caresse.

**'oOo'**

Son cœur arraché, la mine dépitée, deux semaines plus tard, voilà où en était le Prince des Serpentards. Son plan était tombé à l'eau et Potter n'était pas tombé dans ses bras …

Les cours se suivaient, tous semblables aux autres. Parkinson était revenue comme un bon chien, et Drago l'avait baisé. Oui, c'est le mot, purement et simplement. Comme s'il n'avait que ça qui le rendait un peu vivant. La baise, ça faisait vivre, l'espace d'un instant, l'espace de l'extase.

Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour. Quel Malefoy pouvait se targuer de **faire** l'amour ? Dans sa famille, on se contente de le jeter. De se moquer des gens qui aiment, des gens qui croient, des gens qui espèrent. On aime se moquer des humains, et Drago n'en peux plus, parce qu'il aimerait bien être comme eux.

Sa vie semblait être un échevellement de mauvaise surprise, de trahison, de déception. Jamais de noël en famille, jamais de sourireni de « je t'aime ».

- Drago ?

- Oui Blaise ?

- J'croyais que t'en avais fini avec l'autre morue ? questionna Blaise en mâchouillant le nouveau chewing gum à la mode.

- Je croyais aussi Blaise. Mais on croit souvent des choses, et finalement ce qu'on croit n'est pas croyable, et on aurait jamais du le croire …

Blaise regarda étrangement Drago, depuis quelque temps, le blond avait une attitude étrange. Il sortait des phrases pseudo philosophiques qu'il aurait pu avoir emprunter à Firenze.

- Malefoy, t'es sur qu'un séjour express à l'univers des Mangoustes ou le verger des Pommes fraîches te ferait pas du bien ? demanda Blaise, rigolant de sa propre blague.

- Franchement Zabini, ton humour est décapant !

Alors que Blaise continuait de lui parler, vantant les mérites de ses nouvelles conquêtes avec une douceur égale à la sienne, et se permettant de faire des remarques sur toutes les filles à peu près potables qui passaient dans son champ de vision.

_Quand comprendra-t-il que je suis homo ? Gay ? Que je n'aime pas les filles ? Que je les saute simplement pour satisfaire mon désir d'ado dont les hormones le chatouillent trop ?_

« Putain ! Regarde les seins qu'elle a ! Je les mettrais bien sur … »

_Et que je préfère un torse bien plat, et des couilles merde !_

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, Blaise était irrécupérable mais finalement, heureusement qu'il était là.

Un bruit caractéristique se fit entendre, les hiboux envahirent la Grande Salle et les lettres tombaient dans les mains des élèves.

Le jeune homme blond reçu comme à son habitude une lettre de sa mère, il ne l'ouvrirait même pas, il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire ; la Gazette du Sorcier et son titre accrocheur « Que fait le Ministère ? » - Depuis les récents évènements qui s'étaient passé au Ministère, Fudge avait brusquement changé d'avis et sa politique ministérielle avait bizarrement avoué croire en le possible retour de Vous-Savez-Qui – et alors que Blaise commençait à lui montrer des images salaces de son dernier magazine « Sorcières à poil », son regard s'arrêta sur une lettre jaunie. Son cœur fit un bond, il n'entendait plus son ami et ses mains fébriles retournèrent la lettre pour voir apparaître le nom de celui qui avait envoyé la lettre.

_Lucius Malefoy_

Le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de lui. Il rangea rapidement la lettre dans son sac, se leva promptement et traversa à grand pas la Grande Salle manquant de renverser au passage la dernière des Weasley accompagné du Survivant. Il ne se retourna même pas, continuant son chemin, son regard arrêté sur la porte qu'il voulait à tout prix franchir.

On ne vit pas Drago Malefoy de la matinée, ni du déjeuner, encore moi de l'après midi. Et le repas se fit sans le Prince des Glaces à la table des verts et argents ce soir là …

Le lendemain, on n'avait toujours pas vu Drago. Jusqu'à qu'il soit surpris dans un recoin de Poudlard, en train de … pleurer …

Et non, ce n'était même pas ça le pire – qu'il ce soit fait prendre en train de pleurer -, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur lui !

- Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien Potter, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu. Fais comme d'habitude, contente toi d'être aveugle et d'être le gentil toutou de Dumbledore !

Il s'est accroupi face à moi, il a enlevé une mèche de mes cheveux qui barrait mon visage. Je n'ai pas levé les yeux. C'était plus fort que moi. J'ai un peu plus serré mes bras autour de mes jambes.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Malefoy ? »

Tellement de douceur dans ces mots que c'était insupportable de les entendre.

« Rien de plus qu'avant Potter ! » dis-je en tentant de ravaler un sanglot. « Va retrouver les larbins qui te servent d'amis ! »

- Les sarcasmes ne te vont guère mieux qu'à moi aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne veux-tu jamais accepter l'aide qu'on te propose ?

- C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu accepter ma main en première année, Potter !

J'ai craché cette phrase avec une telle hargne. Mais ça n'a pas fait d'effet au Gryffondor.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toujours la même histoire Malefoy. Ca fait des années que tu me la ressors, tu n'as donc rien de mieux ? »

Je me suis relevé, d'un bond.

« Avant j'avais ta haine pour mieux me sauver. Avant j'avais tes regards noirs pour mieux me supporter. Pourquoi veux tu m'aider ? Ne vois tu pas que tu m'enfonces ? Je n'ai pas droit au bonheur, je ne l'ai jamais eu. Repars vers ton monde tout beau, tout rose où tout le monde tend la main à tout le monde. Le mien de monde ne te conviendrait pas, tu te perdrais dans le noir. Moi, j'y suis né, et mes yeux sont à présent aveuglés à la lumière. »

Et je suis parti, comme ça. Le plantant là, comme un con. Je me dis que j'ai pris ma revanche, mais je me rends compte de mes mots. Ils n'ont pas dépassé ma pensée, ils ont fait pire. Ils ont dépassé mon âme.

**'oOo'**

Plusieurs jours ont passé, et je n'ai pas recroisé son regard une seule fois. Cette fois, c'est lui qui m'évite. Il évite tout, même nos bagarres.

Je ne l'ai pas touché depuis plusieurs jours.

Je ne me comprends pas, comme ais-je pu tomber aussi bas ? Vouloir me battre avec lui pour simplement effleurer sa joue. Etre prêt à supporter les regards dégoûtés de Weasley, juste pour entrapercevoir ses yeux verts.

Je relis dans ma tête, inlassablement, la lettre de Père.

J'ai refusé, il y a quelques temps, de recevoir la marque.

Et voilà ma sentence, je suis destitué, « je ne suis plus un Malefoy, je ne suis plus son fils ».

Je n'ai plus rien. Je n'ai jamais eu grand-chose, mais là, je perds le peu de chose que j'avais.

_Argent, honneur, renommée._

La nouvelle fera le tour de la société.

Dès demain, le monde sera au courant.

Drago Malefoy n'est plus rien.

**'oOo'**

Et je n'avais pas tord.

Je me suis levé le lendemain matin, je suis arrivé, morose, déprimé, dans la Grande Salle.

Tous les regards tournés vers moi, je me suis assis.

Blaise, dans un silence morne et froid, m'a tendu la Gazette, et j'ai lu les gros titres :

_« DRAGO MALEFOY, DESCENDANT DE LA LIGNEE DE SANG PUR, EST DESTITUE_

_Lucius Malefoy envoie un communiqué dans nos bureaux cette nuit, son fils unique n'est plus de son sang, dit-il. »_

_Suite, page 2._

« _LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES A DUBLIN, 5 VICTIMES DE PLUS !_

_Les victimes se font de plus en plus nombreuses, Vous-Savez-Qui de plus en plus puissant. Que font les autorités ? »_

_Suite, page 4._

_« GILDEROY LOCKART SORT DE Ste MANGOUSTE, RECIT D'UNE VIE PERILLEUSE_

_Il nous raconte comment il a sauvé deux patients et une infirmière des griffes d'un dragon péruvien au péril de sa vie,dans l'hôpital même SteMangouste !»_

_Suite page 5._

« _FAITS DIVERTS_

_- Un elfe de maison se perd dans le Londres Moldu_

_- Une escroquerie sur le chemin de Traverse, les criminels sont retrouvés_

_(…) »_

_Pages 6 et 7._

_« ANNONCES_

_- La boutique Weasley's Farces et Attrapes s'agrandit. Retrouvez vos farceurs préférés …_

_- Vend chat tigré, parlant anglais, russe et siamois. Servant à manger. Spécialiste des massages de pieds. 100 Gallions, 12 Mornilles, et 6 Noises._

_- Vend Brossdur 7. Manche encore neuf et réactif. Très habile à manier. Répondre à la Gazette si vous êtes intéressés._

_- Loue appartement sur une des rues perpendiculaires au chemin de Traverse. 5 pièces vivables, aucun épouvantard dans les placards, pas de gnomes dans le jardin. S'adresser 3, rue de Chapeau Tordu._

_Page 8. »_

Sans relever la tête, je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, je n'ai pas ce courage, j'ouvre la Gazette, directement à la deuxième page.

**_DRAGO MALEFOY, DESCENDANT DE LA LIGNEE DE SANG PUR, EST DESTITUE_**

**_Lucius Malefoy envoie un communiqué dans nos bureaux cette nuit, son fils unique n'est plus de son sang, dit-il._**

_Nous apprenons, de source sure (dixit Lucius Malefoy lui-même), que Lucius Malefoy, pour des raisons qui nous sont pour l'instant inconnues, a destitué son fils unique, Drago Malefoy._

_Il n'est par conséquent plus un Malefoy, plus d'héritage, plus d'argent, plus de renommée, qu'adviendra t-il de ce jeune homme, étudiant à l'école de Poudlard ?_

_Jusqu'à présent, Lucius Malefoy, n'avait apparemment pas à se plaindre de son fils. Envoyé à Serpentard comme toute la famille, il semblait être la fierté de ses parents. Blond, beau, intelligent, il s'avérait être la copie parfaite de son père._

_Qu'est-il arrivé alors pour qu'il y ait un véritable retournement de situation ? Qu'a fait Drago pour inciter une telle colère chez son père ? Trahisons ? Déceptions ? Tant de questions auxquelles nous n'avons pas de réponses._

_(…)_

_Que va-t-il arriver à Drago, lui qui avait un avenir tout tracé ? C'est ce que se demande tout le monde. Cette nouvelle restera accrochée à toutes les lèvres pendant un moment encore. C'est une nouvelle affaire que va suivre la Gazette,toujourssur le qui-vive.Toujours plus palpitant. Retrouvez l'Affaire Malefoy chaque jour sur la Gazette du Sorcier. La famille Malefoy reste dans le sommet des tabloïds sorciers et pour longtemps encore !_

Voilà, c'est fait.

Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai le cœur qui bat trop fort, j'ai des sueurs froides mais le corps chaud, trop chaud presque brûlant. J'ai envi de pleurer. Ce n'est pas normal.

Blaise me tape sur l'épaule. Une tape amicale qui se veut rassurante.

Les Serpentards me regardent, horrifiés, interrogateurs. Ils se demandent surement ce que va devenir leur prince.

Pansy est affalée sur la table, pleurant averse. Elle jette des regards affolés dans tous les sens.

J'ai froid, je suis seul, et j'ai froid.

Je croise un regard émeraude et tout d'un coup ça va mieux. Comme si un vent chargé d'espoir avait embrasé mon cœur.

Je n'ai rien mangé mais je n'ai pas faim. Je pousse mon assiette, pose la Gazette.

Je suis prêt à affronter le monde.

Mais je vais attendre un peu pour affronter mon père. Je ne suis pas encore téméraire.

Je regarde dans les yeux, chaque personne que je croise, et je sors de cette pièce.

Bizarrement, Potter m'attend dehors. Il me regarde tristement.

« Tu es comme moi, tout seul maintenant », me dit-il.

Il s'avance, passe à côté de moi en me frôlant.

Je sens des décharges électriques passer à travers tout mon corps.

Il ouvre la porte, et sans se retourner, murmure.

« Tu n'as plus qu'à accepter la lumière maintenant »

Je me retourne pour voir la porte se refermer, sur le visage de Dumbledore, étonnamment souriant et confiant.

¤

* * *

Voilà, le troisième chapitre est terminé, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plus.

Envoyez moi une petite review si vous en avez envie.

En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu,

A bientôt,

**Lila Flow**


End file.
